


GLASS

by MalusPumila121



Category: Aaron Kwok
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121
Summary: Chinese slash





	GLASS

   
我第一次见到阿凌是在十一月。  
对于香港来说，十一月与十月九月甚至一月无异，但是于我，这个刚从肃穆北国飞来的人而言的确还是个温暖的问候。只不过与八月份的那次出差相比，树木颜色似乎有些发黄，四处可见的三角梅也不似之前热烈，透露着一股子一年四季不得休眠的疲乏。当然，这是我的个人揣测以及那种喜欢给所有事物来个高下力断的职业病，也许除了每日照料它们的花匠，对于大多数人而言，它们与十月九月甚至是一月来比毫无差异。  
我看着房间里的他，细瘦的脚踝，柔软的裤脚，无论如何也无法把这个人与照片上那双通红的、布满血丝的眼睛对上。他的主治医师领着我走进病房，像是领我靠近什么危险的动物，说病房，其实更像是什么光照大棚，植物的牢房，好看的难看的，有益的无意的，只要是他们感兴趣的都搬过来关照一下。我想他们对于凌光的兴趣多过于出于对犯人的人道，毕竟他的案例是那么特殊，而他本身，看上去有一丝异样的美丽。  
“嗨，”我抖抖肩膀故作轻松，太多人会令他感到压力，那个医生如是说，挂上口罩选择留在安全线外，我慢慢向他走进坐在了他对面的沙发上，他很安静，手指握住偏头看不远处的一组积木，“嗨，”我再次向他尝试，“阿凌，我叫韩，你是我daddy呢？”

韩，27岁，北部总署年轻有为的调查员。走进这家白色病房室，半长的黑色风衣让不少人以为死亡终于行好来取走他们的冗长无味的生命而非认为那是正义的脚步踏着丧钟，但不过一会儿他们就发现了他的和蔼友善，病人不再当他是入侵者，拿他当根生土长的墨色水草般从他身边游走，医生过来跟他攀谈，指着凌光的档案告诉他，他儿子早夭，他神志不清，讷，你若是想要他的信任，不如假扮他的亲人。他最亲最爱的人，令他最为痛苦的人。  
“daddy，我是你儿子呀。”他努力让自己的声音亲善有力令人信服，身子也向前探去实则是在打量他的表情，凌光垂着头，更为不安，手指将那积木高高垒起，终于在他触摸到他肩膀时一根木棍支立不住整个奇形怪状的堡垒轰然倒塌，他抬起头盯着他看，眼珠错动着闪着混乱的光，随后化成令人手足无措的泪毫无章法地滚下。韩定了定神，张口又说了一遍那话，似是下定决心要把阿凌那犹疑不决压垮，果然，病人呼吸慢慢平稳了下来，他想要说些什么，张了张口，又似乎是想给他一个亲善的表情，面部古怪，似是不知如何再用自己两片淡色的嘴唇，望着他，最终决定扯出一个笑来。然而那笑还没成型，他就直直向前倒去，昏倒在了韩的怀里。  
他闭上眼睛的时候，表情倒是自然得温柔。  
“这样很正常，”那医生试图过来搭话，韩收了眼光，从探视窗前转身与医生一同向外走，漫不经心回着话脑中凌光抓着他衣领的样子却挥之不去，他晕倒后死抓着韩的衣服不放，他干脆把外套脱了下来将他裹了个严，中央空调显示着公事公办的24度，韩却并不能感到这间病房的舒适，何况阿凌光着脚，病衣不是他的码，上衣有些大，裤脚有点短。那医生的讨好来的没必要，他当这里是垃圾场，当韩是回收站，笑着想打些趣，“这里的人都不正常，若是哪一天他如常跟你搭话了，跟你讲，那才是麻烦大了呢！”  
韩笑笑，他想起来今天早晨有些微雨，他没打伞，那外套闻起来应该有股草味儿，泥土味，外面的味道。

 

   
我很快发现他不能记起我是谁。  
第二次我过来，他依然如那天一样，局促、拘谨、带着些因为自不量力而令人感到可笑的警惕，虽然他的样子很难令人笑出来的，所以我的亲切扮得很失败，甚至是有些焦急和气恼了。对话进行不下去，他不与我回话，我大多数时间是在干坐着陪他。但也能看出他并没有在看书，书籍敞开着，他在感受我在他身旁的感觉，他应该有在听我说话，我没有话可讲的时候，他也在听，听觉成了他认为的感觉这个世界最安全的方式，他很少与你对视，也不会讲话，你看他的时候他头会更低，身体会更佝偻，但说不清是害怕还是厌弃，应该不是厌恶，第三次我再去的时候，他显得很平静，我甚至除了那句现在变得有些公事公办的介绍之外什么也没说，他也就坐在那里，静静地听，听我的喘息吗，或是，衣物摩擦的声音？我不能确认，他手指一直按在那页书籍，再抬起来时，指肚上都染上了些油彩。  
他有时候在看书，有时候在垒积木，有时候面前放着一张白纸，他们想让他画画，通过那些色彩和线条来分析他的心理，但是他们可以预见的都失败了，“没有结果也是一种结果，”那医生举着那张白纸左看右看，装模作样掩饰尴尬，仿佛凌光盯过的白纸就不是白纸了似的，“他头脑空空，不思考，也不回忆。”他这样说着。  
他错了。  
他思考。他只是不想说，有时候不屑说出口，有时候不便说出口，更多时候是觉得不必要说出口，没人听的。没人听得懂，没人去听他真想表达的意思，久而久之，口齿生锈，发出的声音便更为呕哑，没人听得懂了。  
于是这样的对话发生了许多次。  
“嗨，阿凌，我叫韩。”  
“我是你儿子的。”  
什么？  
他渐渐有了些反应。也不再那样呆坐着。窝着腿盘坐在沙发椅上，越过积木看我一眼，假装在看书翻页时发出巨大的声响，有一次我要走，他抬眼盯了我很久，张张嘴似要说些什么，有些焦急攥着手惴惴不安，最终还是垂下头去。我出门后，再隔着玻璃习惯性地瞥了一眼，我看到凌光笑了，浅浅的，低着头，自己对自己笑。我想那个口型，可能是再见还未发出又觉得不当换成的明天见，但是明天见却又没有盼头，没有承诺，我从来没说过明天还回来。  
他应该是记得我了。

果然。第二天我再来的时候，他真的记得我了。面前还摊着一本书，眼神却在四处张望，他不确定哪面玻璃可以看到我，也不确定哪面玻璃我可以看到他，便从每一面玻璃看过去，在看回来，最后觉得不好意思低着头笑，当我走进去的时候，听到门开的声音他瞬间抬眼，我头一次发现他的眼睛那么亮。  
他便叫我的名字，似是要炫耀自己记得我了一般，伸手指指我，“韩，”再一次低下头去，头帘遮住他的半边脸，我看到他右边脸上那个浅浅的梨涡，他两手攥着沙发垫的边，抬眼又叫了我一声，“韩？”这次有些欣喜褪去的不确定，快乐总是随风而逝而犹疑于他却是更加稳固，我为了让他确定，点头很用力，双手也扶着他的胳膊，有些半揽成个拥抱似的，这次他信了，笑得害羞，像是埋怨自己的怀疑似的，见我的手摊开在膝上，就试探着想把他的手掌放上去，我笑了笑示意没关系，他便大胆地，下定决心地，捏了捏我的掌心。他的手可真小，我任他去摸去捏，最后他满意了，也不挪开，舒着手指摊在我掌上，像是在礁石上晒太阳的小人儿。随后他注意到我整个人都在这里，是大大的欣喜，又有些焦急，半仰着头试探着看我，抻抻我的衣袖，又拍拍我的肩膀，我便坐得离他更近了些，脱了外套，我早上换了件棉质衬衣现在还有些皱巴巴的，不知为何我觉得这样比较好，棉质的比较好，这样我比较放心。我把他的手摊开，从兜里掏出两颗巧克力，放在他手心，一边是红色的，一边是金光闪闪，缀着小丝带，很是逗人。他却觉得那锡箔纸包装烫手似的，一个劲儿地往回缩向后躲，又不舍得离开我的温度似的，浅浅地拉着我的指尖，仰着头看着我带着些祈求，很是为难，我猜他不知道怎么拒绝，不是不知道拒绝的方式，是他觉得不应该拒绝我，拒绝我“无偿奉献”的好意，拒绝他世上唯一的“亲人”的礼物。  
他知道自己是罪犯的。  
“没关系，我问过医生的，可以吃。”我安慰他，叫他放心，他似乎还想说些什么，却放弃了，向后瘫靠在沙发上，拨开金色的那颗的包装纸小心翼翼将它放进嘴里，又把红色的那颗仔细地收好，放进上衣口袋里时还抬头看了我一下，似在征寻我的同意，似在为自己辩解——如果你明天不来怎么办呢；如果我再忘记你怎么办呢；我想留个纪念；我喜欢红色。  
“谢谢……”他悄声说。  
我那一天和他说了许多话，我先是自顾自讲起了每次开车来这家疗养院外面的路，深入森林，沿着海边，经过休息站，再走一段我就会回到城市；又讲起了途径的有一片海滩，最近不在假期，那里比我上次来空旷了些，没有那么多支太阳伞，但是冰激凌店还供应一样多的口味，“巧克力就是在那里买的，”我拉着他的手对他说，“下次我带你去吃好不好？”  
他向往得很，把这句问话当成个承诺般向往，把哪一天当成正在来临的一天向往。  
他看着我，心跳砰砰的，说话前先尝试了一些口型，嘴唇抖着找了找形状，然后才出声，“你，你是怎么来的？”  
怎么来的？开车来的，我刚还说过的……随后我意识到，他是在问我，“你是怎么‘来’的？”怎么出生的，怎么找到我的，怎么来到我身边的。  
而我哑口无言。我只能编一个故事，最老套最老套的那种故事，我说我一直在外面读书，我说我一直很忙，忙到从小长到大都没有见过你几面，我说我那天接到电话，听说你生病了，我就来了。  
他有些疑惑，我又补了一句，我很担心你。他满意多了，心平气和地，自己想了一会儿，又问我，“你多大年龄了？”  
“二十七。”  
“二十七！”他似是不肯相信似的，又觉得欣喜，没头没尾地来了一句，“你竟要与我一般大了！”  
然后他又问，“你住在哪里？”“老街的那家咖喱鱼蛋有没有去吃，他是不是换番茄酱啦，不是你喜欢的那个牌子了！”“你的衬衫为什么是蓝色的？”“那天为什么戴着白围巾？”  
我被一个个问题弄得措手不及，实在想不出那么多合理的答案，何况他的问题有时候来得就没头没脑，我从来没戴过白围巾。但渐渐我发现，他根本就没在意问题的答案。  
“你为什么穿蓝色的衬衫？”  
“今天天气很好，出了一个大太阳。”  
“你怎么眉骨有道疤？”  
“真晒，我一出门都睁不开眼！”  
“你为什么戴白色的围巾？”  
“下楼去喝咖啡，他们的纸巾上还印着太阳花。”  
我不知道他是只想听我的声音，还是已经忘了如何与别人回话，而这样的对话弄得我快要崩溃，我非厌烦他，又非被没逻辑的问话绕疯，我想当他于我已非是档案上的那两个字的时候，我就不得不开始同情他了。

“没有，他经常听不懂话的。”那些小护士围着这位年轻的警司，他英俊、友好、神秘，而且新鲜，她们在这个一成不变的疗养院里待得腻味，现在每天都只盼着他来，他来问话，都争着说，七嘴八舌的，而后转过头回去还要在心里暗暗自得，别看他端着记录本眼睛只盯着上面，我的话可是一句一句都听到心里去了。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有，也像是看不懂字一样的。你看他每天翻得那些书，还有法语日语的呢，也照样看，你说他懂那也行，可电话簿也会一页一页翻着看呢！”  
“隔壁房间来带来探视爷爷的小孩，不到两岁呢，杵着笔在纸上划拉，人家爷爷宝贝似的钉在一起，他也会去看呢！”  
“他不像看书，像在演呢！”一个大胆的想是要博眼球，大声说着，说完后，几个小护士一下子咯咯笑了起来。  
韩没办法笑。  
演的？演给谁看？他对着别人的做戏是端坐着不动，观察室也只有他每次来的时候才回去，他演什么呢？  
“谁知道？演给书呢报呢看得吧？”  
“对啊，他还搭积木讷，假装玩得很开心。”  
他去找他看得那些书，在书架上分着明显的界限，排在最后，所言无味，他也不挑拣，按着顺序一本一本拿起，所以凡是他看过的，都拂去了尘土，剩下的还都蒙着灰，排着队一样跟在后面。  
他又去翻活动室的监控录像。凌光的座位在最里面，平时大家都在时他便默默坐在那里，但他来得最早，走得最晚，没有人的那一些时候，他便走过去把放在活动箱里最下面的用具翻上来，又坐回去，等到别人来就要抱怨，怎么羽毛球拍又要找好久。  
放过几段后他就不再这么干了，把一些玩具棋牌什么的拿回去，他玩，玩得磕磕绊绊，有时候把积木码上，自己想了一想，又翻回去换一个位置重新来一遍，通常换了之后都没什么区别，也就是，红的换成橙色的，大一点的换成小一点的。让小熊坐在左边，一会儿又拎着它挨着凯蒂猫，串场似的。  
凯蒂猫是疗养院之前一个小女孩的，这几日病情好转出院回家了，忘了她的玩具留在了这里。韩找那小女孩的录像带。她也这么玩，小熊一定要挨着凯蒂猫的。  
他心里越来越发慌，又去看那积木，也都是别人搭的样子。  
他是在演了。只是没演给谁看。  
演给玩具，演给书本看的。  
他感觉自己呼吸不畅，却忍不住接着想下去。  
他是也要自己演的。  
凌光让他演给他自己。

 

   
过了几日我直接把车开到了疗养院的大门，隔了几天而不是第二天是因为我真的需要先把手头的信息整理一下，结合凌光的档案进行些分析，重新规划一下调查方案，而且我觉得凌光也需要一些时间。  
需要一些时间去适应我不会随时随地都在，去适应我不会应邀而至的那一天，去适应，总之我们的关系应该冷一些了，我对于这个虚伪身份愈加厌恶，对于此次调查中穿插的利用而良心不安，很难去承认，我害怕了，我想从这个注定悲剧的戏码中抽身，却又想知道他这几天过得好不好。  
调查案件是必须的，是公事公办的，我的自私在于，我享受他的存在。他甚至不用乖顺也不用在每次发话前都征询我的意见，不用讨好我，我也开始去回听他的呼吸声了。  
但是调查必须继续，我思考着局里商讨的方案站在观察室的门外，想着，也许他厌恶我，或是我讨厌他，事情都会好办许多。

“阿凌，我们说好的，我带你去吃冰激凌。”韩走进时露出一个满意的微笑，凌光就坐在那里，专心致志地等他，如果他今天还有闲空去翻那些录像，他会发现昨天是，前天也是，他会发现凌光开始几天没等一会儿就会表现出不耐烦，而后马上就会因为自己产生这种想法而愧疚，他会发现他会失落，惶恐，想张口去询问想去确认，甚至认为是自己错了，会去看挂钟，长时间地，久久地凝视着钟面，用手捂在上面闭着眼，然后阳光从他的左脸照到右脸，第二天他便背对着窗户了。拉上帘子，一天也好似没有过去。  
但他不会，谅他也不敢，以一种施舍方的语气撑着胆子，以一种拥有者的态度尝试挽留，凌光没发觉他语句里的古怪，他都没来得及细想，马上就被大大地欣喜所充满，露出那种开得太满而容易转瞬即逝的笑脸。韩站在门口叫他，他就走过去，踩着地上贴着的那条黄色胶带，“鞋子，穿鞋子啊！”凌光像是没听懂，歪头看着韩，那警司终于忍不住温柔，转头笑了，走过去拎了凌光的鞋子来，又按他肩膀坐好，慢慢地、细细地解释给他听，他什么什么时候提到了要去吃冰激凌，凌光他又是怎样应许的，他把车子开到了哪里，大概多久会到，  
“这样可清楚了？”  
他伸手拉凌光起来，没忍住握了他的掌心。

“你要哪一个？”韩没看他的脸，想着那份档案，“巧克力的，巧克力的好不好？”  
年轻的警司扭过头去，断定他的嫌疑犯不会拒绝他的决定，但却没想到他的犹疑那么短。韩只看到他眼睛圆睁了些，水光自他的瞳孔荡开，“好。”凌光这样说着侧身站在了他身后。韩眉头皱了皱，接过那个淡蓝色的小碗，转瞬弯起嘴角浮夸地在这家撒发着浓郁奶油味道的店铺里展现着他们之间的亲密，先吃了一口才递给他，凌光笑了，张开嘴露出粉色的舌尖。韩把勺子递到他面前，他低头抿了一口。韩感觉自己难以自持地盯着凌光的嘴唇与他很少染上红晕的脸颊，想象着巧克力是如何在他口中融化想象着那些细腻的糖粉和浓郁的可可搅拌在一起，想象着即使他现在低头吻他也依然能尝到他口中的甜味儿。  
他没这么做。  
他低头的抿嘴的动作好像害羞一样。

过了一会儿来往的食客开始变多，韩拉着凌光在旁边坐下，凌光也许是许久未见过这么多人，兴致勃勃地对着他们打量，尤其是那些小学生，可以看出他似乎很喜欢小孩子的样子，一点不觉得他们吵闹，慢慢抿着自己的冰激凌露出淡淡的笑意。韩平日是很迁就他的，看了几次表之后还是忍不住了，拉了他的手要向外走。凌光有些不情愿，被他勾着手指还回着头，恋恋不舍地看着那些小宝贝，一不小心迎面撞上了个急匆匆跑进来的小学生，他冰激凌跌撒了，那个小男孩也摔得够呛，眼镜都飞了。  
“哎呀仔仔！快跟叔叔道歉！”他妈妈急忙走过来，帮他戴上眼镜又硬要赔凌光的冰激凌让那孩子端着给凌光递过去。  
“不不，不用了……”  
“叔叔，给你吃这个啦！”  
“您就吃嘛，仔仔，快道歉！”  
“我，”凌光摆着手不知如何拒绝，他已许久没经历过这样的人际交往了，求助似地看向韩，那人却抱着手臂，眼神似乎还在示意他接过来啊，你就接过来吧，“我，我真的……”  
他被怂恿威逼鼓励着伸手接过，整个人却都在抗拒，指尖发着抖别开眼，死死盯着自己的鞋尖不去看那对母子。  
他的鞋尖亮晶晶，早些时候韩抹去了上面的浮土。  
“叔叔，你是不是生我的气了？”那小孩子走过来委委屈屈地拉了拉凌光的衣袖。  
“我，”他仰头又看了韩一眼，面孔焦黄，突然一把推开他向外面跑去。  
“先生……”  
“够了！”韩见那小孩的妈妈还要说什么，厉声制止，又觉得自己脾气发得不是地方，卸了力气般得摆摆手，“Lisa，今天够了，带大家归队吧。”  
“可是……”  
韩什么也顾不上，往外面望着，终于眼光牵着脚步向凌光离开的那个方向跑去。

“阿凌阿凌！凌光，你开开门！”  
他拍着门听到那人混乱的呼吸，开得很大的水声哗哗得掩盖着他的干呕，韩看到凌光瘫坐在地上露出的脚尖，他小腿绷得很紧，痉挛一般无措地抖着。  
“凌光，我求求你，开开门。”他彻底慌了神，扶着门框用手肘不断地撞击那道锁，祈求他在知道他在门外后向后躲一些，水从隔间里漫了出来，仿佛被困住的是他。  
他在这间破损的舱室里，马上就要被淹没了。  
窒息感攥住了他的心脏，他举目无望。

我看到他，坐在那里，双手交叉想要做出一个环抱自己的形状，腿缩着却立不住，挡不得在自己身前而倒向一边，水龙头横在他起伏不稳的小腹洇湿了他大半的衣服。  
“阿凌……”我淌过去要把他抱起，几乎叹息着那个名字。而他摆摆手仍要挣着脱了力的身子向后躲。  
别过来……我读出了那个口型。  
别过来，很脏。

我本以为医生会责怪我，然而他却说没关系，一副很理解是我们调查所需的样子，一副造成的这些不便这些麻烦没关系您不用感到歉疚的样子。我急急问他凌光的情况，他把病历竖给我看告诉我他没事。他是怎么确定的？我不信，又拉住他，“没事啊，”他指着血常规的参数和他的体温，拿钢笔在正常值区间下面划线，“你看，没事啊！”  
可是参数又能说些什么呢，我想给他讲凌光佝偻着的背，透出T恤的脊骨，他蜡黄的脸色，他额头上冒出的汗珠，他拉着我的手的呓语，他手掌心不正常的高温。  
我想给他讲，他看到我时的那个表情。那个不应该属于他，他不应该去争不应该要办到的笑脸，那个虚浮在他脸上笑，推开他被痛苦缀得无力的五官，钉在他僵硬的两腮上，做出一个最不助于他呼吸的形状  
他是怎么说服的自己，让这样的自己来说服我？  
对不起。  
他这样说。  
他把我的焦急当成了怒意。

 

   
局里对这次调查的进展很满意，暗示我要“乘胜追击”“一鼓作气”，我甚至心怀恶意地揣测也许把凌光逼疯才是他们的最终目的，毕竟案子会随着凌光的消失一起消失。但是局长说得有一点很有道理，早些结束案子对大家都好。即使我不能帮他洗脱冤屈，起码还能让他尽早回到原来的平静的生活，比起他的快乐，令我感到抱歉的是，我更在乎他的安全。

他在车上小睡了一会儿，可以看出他这几天过得并不好，眼眶下面发青，衬得他眼睛更大更亮，整张面孔都被那双眸子占去，显得更为伶仃，我也愈发没办法直视他的面孔，他懵懂地探寻，我没办法给他一个答案。  
“凌光？阿凌，我们到了。”我捋顺他戳在颈后的头发拇指摩擦着他的脸颊将他从睡梦中缓慢地抽离，声音想要做到平缓却显得发钝，好在他转醒时眼睫扇动睁得缓慢，不然我想我会撒手那把稻草，坠到他的瞳孔里。  
“啊，是海边……”  
他显得很高兴，甚至推开我的胳膊拉下车门自顾自跑了下去。  
“我可以光脚吗？”他绕着我身侧跳了两下，仰头问我显得跃跃欲试。  
“好啊！”我先把两只鞋子甩掉了，凌光笑得弯下了腰，他脱鞋子时手指勒过脚后跟留下道白色的印子，他蹦跳了两下，那里马上就恢复了红润的颜色，粘了一圈细沙。  
他喜欢海浪，喜欢那些涌上岸边的波纹，但奇怪的是，他似乎很怕把脚趾弄湿，走在我左侧，那片只被海水微微洇湿的沙地，所以他留下的脚印就很浅，一小弯月牙形算是顶多了，不仔细看与砂纹无异。  
我拎着我们俩的鞋子脚步越来越慢，我看着凌光走出我画的边框，想着如果他是一个人，如果他也这般快乐，我的心情会是如何。

“韩，我们……”  
海风分散了他的注意力，他过于快乐以至于我离开藏好走远，他都没有发现，像一只困兽般接受我的冷眼旁观。海滩上堆摊着些筑坝的垒石，他光着脚踮着脚尖踩着圈，有些艰难地四处张望，很快他发现，这里一面是海，一面是林地，一面是堤坝，上面有个遥远的黑影，可能是我。  
这边的海底起伏不平，海浪猖獗，拍打着近海的一个浮台。  
栓它废了我们组员好大的力气。

他以前也崩溃过，那个医生说，经常的。理由也多了去，大多时候没理由，一开始多，现在少了，上个月就犯了一次，那也够呛！咱这行的，受着吧！他把烟压灭在垃圾桶盖子上，拍拍手走了。  
韩去看那天的录像，凌光一开始只是坐在休息室，好端端的，完完整整的，后来不知怎么，像是见了很可怕的东西可怕到四面八方都无处躲似的，抱着脑袋攒着身子，身子抽搐把他原本还算鲜活的身体里的水都挤了出来，只剩下一个干瘪枯黄的壳支棱着瘦削的骨，眼泪泛得多，激不起可怜，显得丑，他含糊的话语更是直白地告诉别人，不用费心去听，他疯了。  
韩看了一遍，又看了一遍。他思考时习惯手贴着嘴唇，他发觉自己手指在抖，荧屏上的蓝光亮了又暗。凌光在说，海水漫上来了。  
那天南部的确有风暴，上午卫生阿姨开窗通了风。  
海水漫了上来，空气中有一丝风。

他很快发觉那片森林，黑洞洞的阴影像指着他的枪口，他的茫然无措也很快支不住他的身体，凌光跌坐在地向后挪动着摇头，脚心很快被石头划破，涂出他笨拙的挣扎的轨迹，歪扭着缓慢地伸向海。  
我知道他在喊我的名字，他看到我却又否认我，依然四下的尝试着寻找，而却又无望。他垂下头累得很，自己浅浅地抽泣着，过了一会儿再抬头便是直视着我的方向，不断不断地呼喊，  
别过来！  
不断不断地呼喊。以至于后一声压着前一声，前一声从后一声下挤着挣出来，后一声逃命似的追上踩过前一声的音脚，以至于声音都变了调，以至于语句都无法分辨  
别过来……  
他们一定会满意，一定会别有兴致，一定会端着手臂钻研。  
他会选择哪里？  
他会逃避哪里？  
他被缉获的森林；他与家人失之交臂的海岸；还是我，他肇事的堤坝，他的背叛。  
别过来……  
我听着那风声，再过五分钟，我想，再过五分钟，让他们满意，再过五分钟，让调查队取证，再过五分钟，让他害怕我，别厌恶我或是记恨我，最好是害怕我，就像是放归时不应该期盼他们回来一样，让他对我有戒心吧，让他保护自己吧。  
他选择了海，淹死他亲生儿子的水，我不知道他是想要一样的终结还是要去讨要个庇护。  
我又听到了我的名字，别过来。  
这次我没再逃避。  
别过来，他说的是，别过来，危险。

韩撤下肩上的随行监控，快步向堤坝下面跑去，去他妈的！他心想，去他妈的！咸腻的海风糊了他一脸，凌光移动到岸边已无半分力气再逃，半边脸浸在海水中，头发像是浮草，自他脚下延长血迹已经逐渐干涸发黑，像是幼儿攥过的画笔没什么珍惜和顾虑地按在白纸上，留下颜色很深的一个点后面又早早没了兴趣而变浅，划过这样的一道歪斜而把画笔抛在了一边。他眼中就是这样的一副画面，并且不停不停地方大，不停不停地增添细节，风中细腻的血腥味，与鱼虾和海有别，垒石滚落时互相磕碰留下的边角，他轻易躲过的，将他绊倒的；而他也很快注意到，他离凌光越来越近还因为那人向他这里伸出的手臂，他的手指顺着他的视线摸索过去，浮在傍晚漫上来的海水上，在漂泊的潮汐中竭力把着方向。  
他选择他。  
他依然选择他。

 

   
“疼不疼？”我小心地举着棉棒清理凌光脚上的伤口，我带着他在去往医院的半途折返，过度的焦虑令我对一切充满怀疑，即使天使来了我想我也不会把凌光交给他。  
我带他回了我家。我掌握急救，知道如何包扎，但我却不知道该怎么安慰他，我没有麻醉剂，也并不认为酒精对他是好的，握着他的脚腕就算是他再怎么忍痛也依然能感到他身体的自我保护，那里有条淡青色的血管在我每一次触到他的擦伤时都会骤然跳一下，我知道，他很疼。  
我唯一能奉出的就是我比他高出许多的体温和那几句翻来覆去重复的安慰。于是整个过程进展的很慢，往往我丢掉一根棉棒就要起身去抱抱他，用珊瑚绒毯的角蹭蹭他的脸颊让他笑一笑，握握他还是冷冰冰的手，哄他喝一点点粥，把里面的桂圆捞出来触一触他的嘴唇，“甜甜的，”“吃一口好不好？”  
我知道其实是我自己受不了，他有时候对问话摇摇头，有时候点点头，然后过了一会儿突然委屈地点点头，我没办法忍受这个，又知道不应该拖延伤口的清理，于是起身大力地抱一抱他，和他讲道理，凌光很乖的，嗯了一声后把蜷缩的腿伸开，我便再拆开一根酒精棉棒，不一会儿又回去抱抱他，再重复，再来。没几次后，他就会指尖扯扯我的衣袖，提醒我，该抱他一下了。

爱情究竟是什么？  
我是说，爱、爱情、爱欲，两个人之间的互相吸引，彼此许下的承诺，永不背离的呵护以及相见时的欣喜，一种只存在于歌声中的东西，展现于相互合拢的手掌之中，是一种盲从的守护。  
但人们对于脆弱的，容易破碎的东西也会如此，也会小心翼翼，也会留心。  
这与爱情有何区别。  
我只知道的是，凌光于我不止如此。我把玻璃杯置之高阁，买回鸡蛋拎得平稳，大多数人对于这些东西的小心多出于无可奈何的责任无法推卸的日常准则，多半还带着点不情愿，我平和憨厚些，能忍住些抱怨，但谁也不会去再多费心了，毕竟，毕竟玻璃杯……  
凌光于我无可替代。  
我没必要为寻找一个虚无缥缈的答案而去打碎一只杯子。凌光绝对是美好的，爱情里歌颂的歌颂的爱情里，那些面孔都闪闪发亮那些主人翁都纯洁无瑕，他绝不是因为我把他放进自己莽撞的遐想里而染了那层庸俗的愚善样板，他本身就是，就是那样的纯粹，想让我融化在他脚下，想让我守护在他身旁，想让我融化在他脚下成了圈银环而能因此一直守护在他身旁。  
我爱他。

“嗯，我知道，我没带他回去，您不是说了我有24小时的管控权限……你不能要求我带他……对……那好吧……再见。”  
韩挂了电话，舒了口气，他故意不去看了屏幕上闪烁不定的接听按钮，一股英雄情怀充斥着他的胸腔，是的，我可以为了他舍弃一切抛弃世界我要带他走我要，我要只剩下我们俩，快活通通彻彻地灌了下来，他忍不住激动地喊了一声，“阿凌，你……”  
然后他看到凌光本是倚在沙发背，眼神似乎在悄悄描画着他的形状，听到了自己的名字，却像被抓包的贼，水杯是他抓住不放的金铃，在他手中荡出一圈一圈的波纹。  
“阿凌，阿凌，没关系，没事。”韩急忙走过去抽出了那支耗尽了温度的杯子，裹着凌光的手指擦拭上面的水渍， “韩，我，我是不是，”他低头看着自己的手指，依次被韩捏过的指尖显出些红色，他顿了顿，突然抬头说，“我不想回去！”  
“什……”  
“我不想回去。”他又说到，成功地圈住了眼泪成了他眼眸中的波光，韩看到他眼睛里自己的影子，他自以为是的骄傲他自怨自艾的补偿在那圈水波中一碰就倒，他既不能拯救他也没资格补偿他，他需要他，他明白。  
他吻了他。

他仰起头情不自禁碰上那双嘴唇，手指松开与他交握将他拉向自己的怀里，鼻尖触到他的脸颊，凌光向后退缩着却没有拒绝，于是他寻着他吐露在他两人之间轻浅的呼吸追了过去，啄着吮着他似要说些什么微微开合着的唇瓣，溜进他的口中搅了一下他的舌尖，一点甜味儿在他口中化开，韩忍住冲动剥离凌光的嘴唇，他左手与他的交错右手抚慰着他的脸颊，目光探寻着在他脸上找一点点确定，凌光仰躺在椅背上，目光迷茫着困惑着却一直定在他的面孔上，他在他的额头上印上一个吻，感到自己手中捧着扑烛的蛉虫，怀中抱着婆娑的烛火，凌光的手指在他掌心轻颤，他能清清楚楚听见他的每一声叹息。  
韩看到自己心里在下雪，从青灰色的天空中飘下第一片雪花，那么慢以至于他能够看清楚它的轮廓数出它的棱角，他落在自己仰起的面孔上，很快融化在他唇角。接着千万片雪花飘了下来。  
凌光吻了他。  
凌光的上衣皱着卷起一道边，他腰侧的肌肤每每蹭过韩的手臂，他终于忍不住大着胆子摸索上去，凌光叹息了一声他趁机卷起他的舌尖接住了那声呻吟，探进他松垮的裤腰推搡着凌光挣着要合拢的双腿，深吻着他抚摸着他劝诱着他将两腿张开，那人腿根轻颤双手软软地拍在他胸口，“去床上……”他在韩接连不断的吻的间隙艰难地说出那句话，韩放开他的嘴唇呼吸却依然扇在他的面孔上，他感到身下一轻，被他抱起，脚腕上裹着的纱布散开一段松松垂下，在空中飘来飘去，他竟觉得有点好看。

他深陷在床铺中，被韩褪开上衣吻着小腹，他要求关上灯，但韩依然在他每一次颤栗着弓起身子时触到了他突出的肋骨，他舔着他的肚脐舌尖划过两肋下的凹陷。之后起身拉开他死死封住双唇的小臂，吻着他在手腕处留下的齿印舔着他绷紧的脖颈，在他发烫的耳廓边安慰着告诉他没事让他叫出来，他的手指蹭着他股间的粘液按在那里，他双腿大张着在他的碰触下忍不住突然加紧，拉过韩一直垫在他脸边的手掌捂住自己的嘴唇，颤抖着呻吟了出来，他感到了体内韩的手指，他数着节奏的按压与他的吻一起牵在他的神经上，他不知道自己正茫然地蠕动着嘴唇轻轻贴在韩的掌心，让他心里发痒，拉过他的肩膀深深吻了他一下后抱着他翻了个身，韩吻在他的裸背上，向下，向下，凌光双腿劈开头枕在自己的手臂上，不行不行……他小声嘟囔着，快感冲刷着他的身体他几乎抱自己不稳，“韩……”他仰头混乱地呼唤他的名字，感到那人把手覆在了他蜷起的拳头上摊开自己的掌心，他扭头一下将他抱紧，他的警司，他唯一重要的人，抚摸着他的眉骨脸颊小臂肩膀，他有许多话要与他说，他贴紧他的嘴唇，他听见他的询问胡乱点着头，他掰开他的臀瓣，他在他的身体里了。

韩从未想过这滋味这么好。他的每一分肌肤不着寸缕，他清点他的骨骼他划分他的疆土，他将每一处都对他袒露而他把他的一切都奉在指尖，他落在他肩膀的呼吸，他按在他手臂的指肚，他环在他腰侧的膝畔，他糊在他胸腹的粘腻，他叫他的名字，他一遍一遍叫他的名字，他允许他爱他，他接受他爱他。  
他觉得他终于做到了自己一直想做的，他贴得他那么近，他堵住了他的缺口。为什么爱一个人就是这样，就是想让他疼让他落泪，让他知道自己口干舌燥掏心掏肺也要告诉他的，而那实则是一句空话，是一片风声。韩低头封住凌光的嘴唇，把他抱得很紧，勒得他肋骨都要发疼胸口怦怦直跳，但是他也只舍得他疼这么一点点了，松开自己的双臂枕在他的脸旁，他们互相听着对方的呼吸声，他的手指在他手掌下颤抖，像是漫上海岸的潮汐，他捂住他的眼睛，他不再去看明天。

 

   
送他回去那天是个晴天。  
我睁开眼睛时他还在睡，阳光刚刚照到他的脚踝，缠乱了的纱布让他看上去像是位真正的，踩在云端的天使，我记起以前读到过的言论，将被单拉过来把他的双腿盖好，你走开，我对着那明晃晃的委委屈屈的光斑说，你走开，他是我一个人的。  
然后他醒了，我故意不提回程的事，但这一次任性的是我，清醒的是他，等我端着早餐出来的时候，看到他正坐在门口，抱着双腿，旁边摆着他的鞋子。

“我七点的时候回去机场，然后在那里花五分钟值机，一刻钟安检，等半小时，这段时间我要整理资料回复邮件然后做八点十分的飞机回去……”  
他又回到了那间病房，我们又回到了那间病房，他坐在他洁白干净因为他昨晚没光顾而分外平整的床单上，双手握着听我讲话，脸上尽是不解，因为他明白无误地告诉我他理解一起他没有怨我，虽然他不发一言，但我们已经早已熟悉这种只用眼神的交流方式，我甚至还对这种心照不宣而暗暗喜欢来着。他的不解来源于我依然坚持的喋喋不休，解释，解释，我不但解释我还像个控制狂像个焦虑症患者叫Lisa打印下来了我接下来的所有行程，找了支凌光收在盒子里的水彩笔在那些表格里划来划去，  
“所以，你明白了吗，我要走，我要回总部作报告，会议连续大概五天，……”  
凌光挪开那叠纸，笑着拉着我的手，“不是这样阿凌，”他眉头皱了起来一下子困惑不解，我有些急了，“我是要回去了！”  
他一下子被我吓到了，我急忙道歉半跪在他面前捏捏他的手心，不是这样的阿凌，不是这样的。  
那天直到我离开，他依然在微笑，还伸出手要我抱一抱，在我脸颊上偷偷亲了亲，然后隔着我的肩膀瞥一眼门外没人之后，又亲了一亲。  
我实在不确定他接受了清晰明白地知道了我要回去，而且我不能告诉他，我会回来，我不能够留下定论，能带他离开，甚至退而求其次，我不知道自己还有没有资格再来看他。  
我只知道，我应该早早地尽早地回来，却已自觉地慢慢地尽可能慢地走。  
我拐出楼的犄角又匆匆跑上了楼梯，回到了凌光的房间把那沓子纸翻得哗啦哗啦响，摊平在他膝盖上，将那个日期用红笔又圈了一遍又一遍，直到纸张都翻起了被染色的毛边，直到那几行正楷被水彩覆盖，我才发现，我在涂抹和篡改，我在将非常非常模糊不清的以后的迷雾拨乱，还告诉自己和他，我想让我看清。  
我走出那个房间，我左脚迈了十步，右脚迈了十一步，然后我又折返回来，可以勉为其难称为狡辩的是，我没有再推门进去，我倚在墙边透过玻璃窗再看他一眼，我看见他随手就将那叠保证放在了一边，拿着我刚刚胡乱使用的水笔开始在纸上图画，我记得他今早的话，他醒的很早看着那还可以称为夜幕的天空对我说一种类似于星座指示的游戏，就算是两个数字离得再远如果是那些早就排好的谁都知道要挨在一起的，用笔连起来就会画出可爱的图案。他说他会证明给我看的，“你明天就会明白了。”他这样说着，看着那个他以为困惑其实根本就没有在理解的我，我什么时候才能够再听到这样的话？  
玻璃上开始凝出哈气，白色的一团，像是永远不会发出去的对话框，我对他还有许多要说出的话只能隔着遥远的一层再也听不见，我对他说出了很多话却是没有意义的空白在空气逐渐要消散。  
我今天会失眠，但是当飞机载我回去时，那边还是白天。  
高中时我去做义工，有一只猫一直等我。每一天都等我。  
我想知道它现在怎么样了。

 

   
墙壁上贴着发绿的瓷砖，像是长了粘腻的霉菌他撑都撑不住，手掌滑了下去，膝盖摩擦在地板上像是河中一颗被冲刷不稳的卵石水流从河床与它的缝隙中流过冰凉得发疼，有许多手触摸在他身上，有双手触摸了他许多次，他应该能感觉出区别，棉质床单与地上铺着的凉薄阳光的区别，墙壁与他一按手掌就要陷进去的鹅毛枕的区别，可他还是很害怕，可他的害怕还是来的太快，不管不顾不问差别，他只能伸出手去摸索着他只能在自己脑海中翻找着，对，这是他的肩膀这是他的手臂，他眉骨上有道疤，为什么来着，因为纸巾上印着太阳花，他搂着我的时候就是这样的就是会轻轻摇晃的，什么时候知道的来着，旋转木马告诉摩天轮的。

他做不到。

他看见韩走了九十九步，他每天盼着他走过那个拐角能够见到他他知道他每天都会再往前一些让他看他更清楚些，他也知道，只要韩还知道自己在这里，他就会再往前走，往前走九百九十九步，九千九百九十九步，他只用再往前迈一步就行了，为什么越走越远，因为他往后退了，他好喜欢有人来靠近他的感觉，却在最后的时候退缩了。  
他应该学着那些相爱之人的典范，在他吻他时让期盼落稳脚，但却在他的影子投在他身上时忍不住再迈步回到了焦灼的阳光下，他口中焦渴难耐因为日晕而眼前发白即使左手按在右手上也止不住指尖的抖动，他甚至什么话也说不出来。  
凌光，你不能这样啊！你应该抱他！拥住他。回吻他！  
那几个声音又嘈杂地响起。  
不行不行。他捂住耳朵往其他处跑去，那个人摊开他的四肢，在他的皮肤上四处摸索在他的胸口胡乱嗅着，他在找什么哪，他困惑不已地躲避着，那里已经什么都没有了。他知道他要去那里，他有一间白房子，他的白房子，他躲了进去上了锁，倚在门上撑不住身体而坐了下来。  
帮帮我吧，他祈求到，帮帮我吧，他背对着自己乞求到，帮帮我替我去吧。  
凌光……  
就这一次，好不好？  
他听到他叹了口气。  
他伸手抚住韩的脸颊，他回吻了他。

他知道他喜欢韩了。  
在只有一个选择时，你不能确定那就是正确的选择。但当人偏爱时，他只给自己一个选择。  
在海浪拍碎泡沫的声音中，在树林撕碎风的声音中，他能让自己再去听再去仔细听，让它们也划破自己的耳廓，在他看不到自己的泪水而只能看到咸涩的海水时，他能让自己再去看再去睁大眼睛看，让视线漂泊让目光搁浅，他要听到他的声音，他要看到韩。

但韩也许喜欢的不是他，不是他而已。  
他说，喜欢看他笑，他要每天放一个吻在他的酒窝，他不知道他为什么要把这形容成飞鸟，他不知道如果明天他没办法笑出来的时候，他要让它们流浪到哪里去。

他该怎么办？  
他，他应该接过来的。  
你看，那一颗像一颗红心，另一颗，另一颗像什么，像他金子一样的心。

Daddy，你尝尝我做的马芬，是巧克力的哦！

他应该接过来的。  
你看，左边的一颗在他的掌心里，像是伴着星云的金星，右边的一颗呢，右边的一颗像旋转在他指尖的火星。  
他头晕目眩，他有许多事想不起，一片一片的空白像迷失在宇宙中，银河其实是一团混乱的迷。  
他应该接过来的。  
他尝了一口，红的实在烫手，装在上衣兜里也怦怦直跳，他想从甜腻中找到一丝令人安心的苦味找到一点和现实有关的苦味，可是，就像他抱他时一样，他不觉得真实。

韩已经两天没有来了。  
第三天，要去图书室看那些书，它们排在很后面，阳光照不到的地方打开有些霉味儿；第四天，捡到一只布偶，他的手很久没被人握过了，不再是那么柔软。他们与他是多么相似啊，他仔细地，一个字一个字地读着，他把那只玩偶抱在怀里，他投给他们目光他赠与他们碰触好了，于是他尽力演得像一点。  
他与他们是相似的，是同类。  
只不过，韩是一个更好的演员罢了。

嗨，我是韩。  
多好呀，如果他不记得他，那么每一天都是与他新的见面。他太喜欢这个惊喜了，一个，世界上仍然有一个愿意与你有关的人的惊喜，好像就是，他还可以与他又不一样的结局。

有时候你对全世界失望，把自己封在一个壳里，这时候你在那些想狡辩着抹去的夜里幻想着的那个人来了，他给你带来希望。但是那亮光来得好痛，它凿开一条裂缝刺穿你的保护。它们那么亮那么刺眼，令他幸福得头晕目眩。  
韩走后，他冷得浑身发抖，于是他摸出韩的外套盖在了自己身上，在那下面，他数着自己碎成一块一块的心，那个位置现在充斥着一团光，源源不断地从那个空缺中流出，令他指尖直打颤，他得盖住它，他得把它藏好。  
他心满意足地闭上眼睛，手边是一把碎土。

你真的想好了吗？  
他在白房子里待了好几天，他来敲门，他早就想好了，不可能改了。  
他喜欢你多一些。  
这不是赌气，他也希望韩，喜欢他多一些。  
说好了？  
白色的房子，飘落在水中一团白色的纱，纷纷扬扬的像云一样，可是云不会落下来，不，他伤心了就会落下来，他的安琪儿也落下来了。  
说好了。  
水漫过皮肤时你甚至会感谢它，它给你一种奇异的归属感。  
他看见光，头顶的灯光越来越遥远，暖黄色的光柱被水面切成圆形的薄片，影影绰绰地散落下来，一团银色的游鱼一般在他眼前转了几圈后游远，安琪儿很小，他落得就很慢，可是他不一样，他几乎是很着急的，勾着那愈来愈远的光团，他手指勾住一丝光线，绕着绕着他看着眼熟了，是那条白色的围巾。  
他终于追上他了。  
有人叫他的名字，砰砰拍打在水面。  
可他义无反顾。  
他知道他容忍他的任性。终究是没忍住吐出一句叹息，那话语包裹在一圈气泡里，他没抓住就飘了上去，浮出水面。

韩看到凌光的嘴唇动了动，他几乎不能听见那句话，他耳边一片空白，那句话轻飘飘浮到了他耳边，在那里，气泡破裂，砰地一声炸开。  
你来早了。  
他说。  
你回来早了。

 

   
我下飞机时是在凌晨，这航班起飞落地的都不太符合时宜，但是于我没太所谓，就像我说的，尽量早，越早越好。  
你知道吗，即使是南方，夜晚也冷的，凌晨也是萧瑟的，星星不出几颗，天空颜色暗淡。  
我手机上荧幕一闪一闪，有几个字告诉我那个我熟识的名字写在了。  
我说不出口，像是个玩笑似的。

凌光自杀了。

他要求泡个澡，他们说，他这些日子来开朗了许多，护士便不再盯他盯得那么紧，还打问他是不是小韩警司要回来了，他很腼腆地笑一笑，把脸藏在沐浴球后面，很艳俗的工业色，衬得他天真无邪。  
我感觉空气变得很稠很重，每迈出一步就要花费我许多力气，才到达医院楼下我的衬衫便全都汗湿了，贴在皮肤上凉得像覆了一层深海动物的皮。而越往医院里面走，我愈发无法呼吸，消毒水的味道倾泻其中，临进门一台担架横冲直撞从我身边插过去，人血的腥甜味儿在我脑中炸开一片红色，救护车言语刺耳，我甚至想去问问它凌光来时的情况。  
发现的时候一切都晚了。他们说，从来都不知道他那么瘦，整个人可以在浴缸中翻过来，他们一进去看到他的背，发尾软软地飘在耳后扫着他的脊骨，脖颈上缠着一圈纱网，缀下来一段浮在他身旁，招招摇摇的，好像一切与它无关，好像什么也没有发生。  
我穿医院的走廊，白色，白色，满眼的白色，我像是在一片被污染的海域挣扎着求生，躲过漂浮着的白色泡沫，塑料瓶，努力要浮出水面呼吸，我不知道我是在逃命，还是要去投奔我宿命的终点，去找跟他一样的终点，去找他，我的终点。  
然后我看到凌光，我看到他，就像一条被渔网缠住的鱼，陷在白色的病床中，穿着漂了色的病号服，他脸庞上笼罩着一层虚幻的淡紫色，因为插着呼吸机而不得不张大嘴。  
我们在空气中就是这样的难受，是不是？  
我不禁学着他，张着嘴仰着头，逐渐浮出水面，但这过程很慢。  
路过的人惊奇地看着我，他们一定在说，这男人哭得真难看。

他露出被子的那只手上扎着点滴，手腕上布满伤痕，新的旧的，发白的结疤的，韩想起那天晚上他说，关灯吧，我怕。他现在知道他怕什么了。  
那些维持他生命的液体通过一根钢制针头刺入他的身体里，这与我们的关系过么相似啊，韩想着，如果他醒来，他甚至不知道是该去亲亲他，还是要去责备他。  
如果他醒来。  
你看，他已经开始想这些不着调的事情了。

 

   
“睡得好不好……”  
他听见一个人问他，他皱着眉头躲着身后烘烤着他的温度，有些被叫醒的气恼，好什么？一点都不好！他有些生气地嘟囔着，我枕头下面就像搁了块石头！硌得我浑身难受！  
那个人笑了，笑声糊在他脖颈上，他依然不肯睁眼挥着手胡乱地轰着，被另一只手抓住了还印了一个湿润的吻在哪里，好烦！他不禁掀起被子蒙住脑袋，听到那人的轻笑跟他交代着上班早安还是什么的走远。  
这下是彻底睡不好了！  
门哐得一声关上。  
凌光睁开眼，我倒要看看这是什么！他气冲冲地在枕头下面摸，竟掏出一本厚的惊人的笔记本，上面义正言辞地写了几个大字，“凌光！每天醒来你必须先打开它读完！”叠加了许多感叹号，不同颜色的水笔圈了一圈又一圈。  
奇怪了……  
他在床上坐了起来，耐着性子翻开第一页发现一张合照，左边的显然是他，右边的人？看着眼熟，被画了个箭头拉倒一边，还是那种命令的不容反驳的语气，写着，“韩，28岁，你爱他。”28前面还划掉了一个27，呵，谁信，爱他竟不记得他多少岁了？  
他嘲笑着笔者，翻过那有些发黄发皱的第一页，估计是胶水时间长了会干，照片四角还贴上了胶带，小女孩才会用的那种，凯蒂猫，不仔细看，有点像爆米花。  
接下来几页写着，这个人与韩，不对，他与韩，也不对，那里面一会写我跟他，一会提醒着他这读者似的写着你跟他，总之他在文具店央求了韩许久，他才同意他用这个笔记本，伸着胳膊把它从最上面的架子上取了下来，他拍打着笔记本上面的浮灰显得非常满意，“他不能理解，”他写道，“韩指着架子上或平常或精致的笔记本问我，‘难道这些不好吗？’不好吗？当然不好，他们太薄太小，太不禁使了，这本最好，又厚又重，随便摆放也不会丢，就算是放在他的书架上我也能一眼看出它的不同，太难看太古板了啊因为！而且里面有很多页，那就意味着，这一本我就可以用很久，我会要求再买一本，韩就不用失望那么多次，而且，这给我很大的希望，很坚定的，能让我想想，也许这一本记完，情况就会有点改善呢……”  
真是些无聊的事情，他继续向后翻，直接略过很多页，里面内容大同小异，都是绕着照片上的那个人，竟还有一页画了张稚拙的人体轮廓图，笔者估计是也想画那个韩的脸，几笔下来还是放弃了，贴了张笑脸贴纸在旁边写了他的名字算是完事，然后细致地记录了他的身高体重肩宽腰围，外加不能令人理解的描述，譬如在胳膊边写着，“抱你的时候像是回到小学，书包垫在身后，袖子总是长一截……”  
菜谱，歌词……他觉得有些无聊，夹着那笔记本度到了客厅，轻车熟路从餐桌上顺走一只三明治叼着，又给自己倒了一杯橙汁在阳台前坐下，苹果片？他开心地从面包里捏出那几片水果放进嘴里，拍了拍手又翻开那笔记本，找到几处空白页可读性最差，很明显的另一人的笔记用马克笔夸张地写着“记得吃饭！”下划线来回来去画他几乎都能听到笔头摩擦纸张的哧哧声。  
谁会不记得吃饭啊！  
他捧着自己的培根鸡蛋三明治大咬了一口。  
翻过了许多页以“我不记得他了……我又不记得他了……”为开头的自我检讨，终于找到一篇较为可读的。

今天醒来时，我身边睡了一个陌生人。  
可奇怪的是，他对我很熟识，更奇怪的是，我因为对他毫无印象而心里有些发酸。而且不知为何，我很害怕在他耐心的等待后，我依然说不出一个正确的称呼，于是我推开他径自坐到了阳台边。  
我醒的太早，只能拥有一天当中最寡淡的天空，褪了色的鸢尾紫，寥落的群星。  
他在我身边站了一会儿后坐下，我挨着他，光脚在地板上，松松圈着膝盖，却很自然。  
他说，你现在肯定有许多问不出来的问题。对我有很多问题，甚至想问问我要先问他些什么。  
我这样说着，他笑了，指着那颗，还算是星星的亮点对我说，你之前总盼着它落下来。  
他告诉我说，每颗星星在落下来时都会燃烧掉一部分自己，剩下落地的脚或是滑翔的翼，银子样的心和忘不掉的事情像透明的玻璃晶，有的就像一颗种子落进六月的土地里，有的就像是雨水降落在水晶球冰封的冬天，总有一天，种子会长成小树而雨水会落成雪花，那时候，他等的人一定会来。  
我现在知道这像什么了，他闯进我的房子，我们在这里像站在站台，我依然不知道他是谁，但我想，明天睁眼后，我一定还会遇见他。因为无论睡梦中我如何游走到很远，天亮了，我还是会回到这里，因为我也在等人吧。  
天亮了，太阳不太刺眼红色的，像是站牌。也许明天他可以给我讲讲他等的那个人，我的没什么可以说出口的，我见到他的时候，就一定会认出他来的。

“嗨，我的小树在干嘛呢？”  
凌光被从后面抱住，他吓了一跳，笔记本啪得落到地上令他心里一惊，可是那个人却觉得没什么，顺手把它捡了起来放在茶几上，“有没有好好吃饭？”他问道，他懵懂地点点头，被他牵着手走进客厅，听着他的埋怨，“那双画小猫的袜子你都不喜欢吗，我记得你还挺喜欢那个图案的啊，为什么不穿上它呢……”  
为什么呢。  
他手松松勾着他的手指，他拉着那个叫做韩的人的手，不自觉地勾了勾手指，那人转头过来，看着他笑了，在他额头上印上一个吻，他睁大了眼睛冒出些水汽，仔细想了想后，伸手抚住了那个人的脸。  
他仰头吻了他。  
有时候我们想留住水，却冻成了冰，想留住星星，就去阻止天明。  
但是即使天空亮如白昼，星星也一直都在。  
他一直都在。


End file.
